


The Art of Collecting Broken Things

by Happy_Mango



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barbara Gordon is Red Hood, Character Death is literally the Red Hood dying cause backstory yanno, DIck is the guy who literally can read people really really well, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason Todd is Oracle, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason is briefly 17 with a crush the size of then sun for Dick, Lazarus Pit, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Dick Grayson, POV Alternating, POV Barbara Gordon, POV Dick Grayson, POV Jason Todd, Slice of Life, Time Skips, but then he can't understand the fact that someone has a crush on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Mango/pseuds/Happy_Mango
Summary: Written for the Robin Christmas Exchange :)*In which Dick Grayson somehow manages to collectbrokenslightly damaged human beings and together they build a home.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Robin Christmas Exchange 2019





	1. Part I: To Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivkae_Winters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivkae_Winters/gifts).



> Hi Rivkae, I'm so sorry that this snowballed and ended up fairly long. I'm also just going to apologize in advance for all the terrible writing and second hand embarrassment you'll feel just through the quality of the writing.
> 
> Happy Holidays to you and everyone else who reads this!!
> 
> Loads of Love for Everyone <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the vague notion that is the plot in this mess  
> (Warning: Unedited & Unbetaed)

**Part I: To Break**

_Bang,_ the gunshots echoed all around his head and Jason shot up near drowning in a pool of his sweat. The sheets tangled around his unfeeling lower half. He shuddered at the memory turned dream. The AC’s soft hum suddenly turned on and Jason jerked in surprise. Cool air softly washed over his bare torso. On either side of him, Babs and Dick were both sleeping. Not for the first time, Jason cursed the fact that he always somehow ended up in the middle. It severely limited his movement options.

A hand on his right side gently traced a soft curving path up his torso. “Come back to bed Jay.” Dick's half asleep voice echoed around the silent room, even though he’d barely whispered. Jason couldn’t move his limbs, not just his legs, but his whole body felt like it had been covered with plaster. When he didn't move, Dick hefted himself up so that both of them were sitting up. Dick carefully maneuvered Jason so that his head rested against the older's bare shoulder. 

They didn't say anything for a while. Jason soaked in the quiet sound of Babs’ breathing and listened to Dick's steady heartbeat. The even _lub dub,_ lulled him into a calm state. It was a noise Jason knew he could rely on. He'd spent so much time leaning on that rhythm, he knew it by memory. 

“It was the same dream as always.” Jason broke the silence first. He didn't explain anymore than that; he knew Dick knew what he was talking about. Dick, to his credit, didn't say anything or try and rush him on. He began to rub gentle circles on Jason's bare back. “And the stupid thing,” Jason could feel emotions he kept buried deep down start to bubble up and out. “The stupid thing is that I've seen this same goddamn nightmare so many times.” He felt tears well up in his eyes and fall down his face. 

“Shhh, you're here now.” With a sob, Jason turned and buried his face in Dick's shoulder. Dick soothed him with soft whispers and gentle circles on his back. “You're here with me and Babs in a hotel bed in a resort in the Maldives. Remember.” 

“I’m so weak.” Hot tears dripped down Dick’s shoulder and splashed onto the sheets below. 

“No. No, you’re not. You’re one of the strongest people I know.” Dick was rocking him back and forth now. Not too much, just enough to push Jason out of his head and back into the world. “You’re so amazing. And strong and beautiful. I love you so much.” Jason let himself get lost in Dick’s words. 

“Jason?” Barbara sat up on the other side of his back and she ran her fingers over his lower back, a bit below where Dick was rubbing circles on his shoulders. “What’s wrong?” Jason let out another wet sob at her tone. He didn’t see it, but Jason could feel Dick meet her eyes over his head and silently explain what was going on. After that she didn’t say anything, but she did press closer to him and kept running her fingers over his back. The combined sensations of both of their hands over his back was enough to get to Jason to calm down a bit. 

“I’m good now, let’s get back in bed.” He mumbled into Dick’s collar bone. A quick glance over at the digital clock on the side table told him it was only 2:30 am, there was still enough time to sleep. “Want to sleep next to y’all.” 

“Ok, we can do that.” Babs murmured into the back of his neck. Her breath washed over him. She steadily pulled him down and he turned to curl up into her while Dick fit himself to cover his back perfectly. All three pairs of legs tangled up together, “I love you guys.” Jason whispered just as he fell asleep. 




Jason had been 17 when the ‘accident’ as Bruce dubbed it happened. It was almost like it might’ve killed him to say that what happened to him had been a carefully planned attack. Bruce didn’t like to think of things that he could’ve prevented happening. 

Jason had been at home, alone, in a blackout when there was a knock on a door. Alfred was in England for a family emergency and Bruce was out the whole week off world for a League mission. With the power out, Jason couldn’t watch and TV and his laptop had been dead. Normally, at this point he would have pulled out a book and happily read that, but it was night and couldn’t see anything in the dark. So, in a fit of boredom, Jason called Dick. Much to his surprise, the latter picked up and was actually, genuinely interested in a conversation. They’d been talking for maybe 20 minutes about the most random topics when that fateful knock came to the door. 

Jason, in the middle of an argument with Dick over whether My Chemical Romance or Fall Out Boy were better, hadn’t checked who was at the door. 

_(Click.)_

Staring at him was the muzzle of a shiny silver gun with black gloved fingers wrapped around the handle.

_(Bang.)_

A white burst of pain exploded behind his temples, in his legs, but most of all, spreading out from one specific point in his abdomen. He screamed. He fell. He was now on his back bleeding all over the runner carpet that lay in the entry. Everything hurt like it was on fire. There was the distinct feeling of something wet on his face. It was tears. He was crying. 

There was a cackle from somewhere inside. He couldn’t identify who or what, but it sounded familiar. Then a disgustingly white face popped into his vision. The face was smiling gruesomely with horrendous yellow teeth that stood out against the extremely pale skin it was surrounded by. “Hiya boy! Missed me?”

Jason tried to get up and move, he tried. He really did. But, his legs wouldn’t respond to him. His body felt like it had been wrapped up in titanium chains: he was trapped, effectively. 

Near his ear, he was suddenly aware of a noise that sounded like yelling. 

“Jason! Jay! Are you ok? What’s wrong? Jay, answer me!” His phone had somehow switched to speaker phone and Dick’s voice was rapidly going higher with each question. 

Another terrifying cackle, “Dickie boy! I didn’t expect ta see ya. But sorry, today is just for me and your baby bro.” Skinny fingers picked up his phone. “Don’t worry though. I’ll take good care of him.” 

“Joker.” Dick growled out. That was the first time, Jason thought, that he’d heard Dick use his Nightwing voice out of his suit. “I swear to god, I’ll kill you if you do anything to him.” 

The Joker laughed his madman laugh, “Ooh, I’m so scared of you. A pretty, dumb, daddy’s boy. What could you possibly do to me?” Then, without waiting for a response, Joker ended the call. He threw the phone somewhere into the manor where Jason couldn’t see it, much less get to it. 

“Now then,” He smirked down at Jason’s prone body, “Let’s have some fun.” 




Everything after that was mostly a blur, Jason could only remember short flashes. He knew that the Joker had dragged his bloody body to the library and arranged him on one of the armchairs. Jason had been so out of it, he could barely speak. 

The Joker had dipped one finger into the trail of blood that had followed them, and carefully painted on Jason’s face. He could feel a _J_ forming but that was all he could identify. 

Jason didn’t know if anyone was coming, Wayne Manor was so far removed that he doubted anyone had heard those gunshots. _Maybe Dick?_ He wondered as camera flashes burst around the room. _But Bludhaven is so far away._

Suddenly, Joker slapped him. Hard. “Smile for the camera, _boy._ ” The Joker’s own smile was so far stretched Jason wondered if it was just paper glued onto that ugly face. 

This time the Joker punched him in the eye. “I said smile at the camera.” This time his voice was a lot more sinister and low. He sounded truly malicious and evil now. 

Jason smiled for the camera. 




Maybe 20 minutes later, or maybe an hour later, the GCPD arrived. They were loud and bright, but by then the Joker was already gone. He’d taken multiple pictures of Jason with more physical abuse in between, before Jason had fallen unconscious from blood loss.

Dick also arrived about 5 minutes after them. Jason had missed his entrance, but from what he’d heard, and seen in brief moments, Dick had just gotten here and he’d been the one to call GCPD. 

When Jason got to the hospital and was being prepped for surgery, Dick stood by him the whole time. Holding his hand, gently running another through his hair, and softly whispering encouragements. By the time the doctors got anesthesia in him, Jason had already managed to relax some thanks to Dick. 

When Jason woke up, Dick was there waiting for him. He’d apparently been waiting there in the same place for all 14 hours of Jason’s operation. Dick had kept him in a state of relative happiness and content. Surprising, for someone who’d just gone through a major surgery. 

When the doctors informed Jason of his loss of his legs, Dick had been his shoulder to cry on. Dick didn’t offer any pity or apologies, instead he just steadily rubbed circles on Jason’s back while the younger’s tears soaked through his shirt. 




Bruce made his first appearance at the 3 day mark of Jason’s stay at the Gotham General Hospital. Batman, however, Batman reappeared in Gotham exactly 1 day after “the incident.” 

“Jason,” He nodded his head in greeting. Bruce’s bulk seemed out of place in the small, white, sterile doorway. His shoulders were neatly packaged up in a dark, tailored suit jacket. “Can I come in?” He seemed unsure, a surprising thought to direct at Bruce. 

“Yeah, sure why not.” Jason was sitting up in the hospital bed with his legs covered up by a blanket. Luckily, Dick had swung out to the Manor and gotten a couple of shirts and pants, so Jason didn’t have to wear hospital gowns for his whole duration here. Jason put aside the book, which Dick had also picked up for him, that was on his lap, and folded his hands there instead. “Nice to finally see you old man.” 

Jason tried to not sound bitter, he really didn’t. But the fact that Bruce had gone out as Batman for _2 days_ before coming to visit him, his own son in the hospital, really did rub him the wrong way. Bruce gave his best attempt at tucking himself into one of the small plastic chairs that rested against the wall for visitors. Not that there had been many, just Dick and a couple of school friends that Jason had occasionally talked to. It was an awkward fit, to say the least, with more than one elbow being knocked on the armrest and Bruce’s massive muscles overflowed out of the boundaries of the chair. 

“Where’s Dick?” Was the first thing Bruce decided to start with. 

Jason decided to be the bigger man, figuratively, and not glare at Bruce for that stupid ass question. “At work.” He bit off. 

“Oh.” Bruce might have been disappointed, but it was hard to tell with him. “How-” He hesitated, “How are you?”

“Peachy. Just dandy. Never been better.” Jason tried not to let his frustration show, but he’d been through hell the past few days. His emotions were wild and flowing and he hadn’t been able to do anything to work them out over the past few days. 

“Oh really? That’s good then.” 

“ _No._ ” Jesus christ, was he always this dense. No wonder Dick left the Manor as soon as he could. “No, Bruce. I’m terrible. Why the fuck would I be fine? In what goddamn world would I be fine after something like this! I’m a fucking paraplegic. Do you know what that means?” Before Bruce could answer the obvious rhetorical question, Jason barreled on. “It means I’m never going to walk again. I’m never going to run. I’m never going to be able to jump. I can’t use my legs. _Ever. Again._ ” He could feel the tears well up in his eyes at his rant. Even Bruce seemed taken aback by his speech. 

“Jason, I’m so sorry.” 

“Why the hell are you sorry? What could you have possibly done? This whole goddamn thing isn’t your fault, so why are you sorry. You aren’t allowed to take the fucking blame and make it all about you and your messiah complex.” Jason snarled at him. 

Bruce opened his mouth to say something, but Jason kept going. “Shut up. You aren’t allowed to say anything.” Bruce’s mouth snapped closed like a fish in water. “You do this all the time. You take the blame for something you didn’t do, didn’t even help happen, nor had any way to prevent it from happening. And then you make it all about you and the person who did the actual actions. Completely forgetting about the victim. I’ve seen it so many times when you’re out there. And now I get to see it here on me.” Everything Jason hated about the Bat of Gotham bubbled up and welled out in those few moments. By the end of his speech, he was _this_ close to crying, but he held it back. 

Bruce’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times in astonished silence before he shakily stood up and silently walked out gently closing the door behind him. 

When Dick came back about 30 minutes later, he found Jason sobbing softly into his sheets.




Within the next 3 months, Jason had moved into Bludhaven with Dick. It was probably the best decision for all parties involved anyways. Him and Bruce hadn’t spoken for days after the “Incident” and then when they had started speaking, it was arguments. Bruce refused to let him into the Batcave and as expected jason had instantly been fired from the Robin Position to no one’s surprise. Another unwanted side effect of the whole thing was that Jason hadn’t been able to enter the library anymore, a room which used to be his favorite in the Manor. Both out of his own volition and also under Alfred’s orders. 

The first time he tried to re enter the library he’d had a panic attack and fell out of his wheelchair. Alfred had found him about 20 minutes later curled up on the floor, unable to get up and sobbing. After that, Jason had been banned from stepping foot in the library and any books he needed Alfred told him he would be “delighted to retrieve them.” 

When Jason got to school, a lot of his classmates wouldn’t look him in the eye. Although, he did receive a lot of pitying side glances. His teachers gave him special attention and extra time on anything he needed. Girls would often come up to him and ask if he needed someone to carry his bag for him. But no one talked _to_ him. 

All in all, Jason hated it.

Sure he wasn’t a social butterfly like Dick. Yeah maybe he prefered a good book over inane conversation anyday. And ok perhaps he enjoyed hiding out in his room during WE galas. But that didn’t mean he wanted to be a pariah. 

Luckily, it was Jason’s senior year and post finals. Which meant he only had to suffer through another 2 months of the special torture known as school before he could get out. He wasn’t sure where he would go, but somewhere away from here. Away from Gotham Academy with its pitying students, away from the Manor with Bruce’s constant debilitation and his panic attacks. But most of all, away from Gotham with her tendedencies to attract crazies like the fucking Joker. 

And lo and behold a way out did indeed come to him, well more like hit him straight on the nose, but still he had someone who could get him out of here. 

At Jason’s graduation party, 2 months after the “Incident” Dick came to visit him in person. Robin 1.0 did call him every night, but there was something different about him being there at his party. Well, Bruce said party, Jason called it a “dinner with the atmosphere of the freezer box.” 

It had been just him, Bruce, and Dick. He got the sense that Bruce and Dick were attempting to behave themselves in order to let him enjoy his night. Jason used that word in the loosest sense. 

“So, Jay. You got any exciting summer plans? One last hurrah before college?” Dick twirled and impressive length of spaghetti around his fork and swallowed the whole thing in one bite. Jason watched his Adam’s apple bob. 

College, right. He’d forgotten about college. Sure, for a lot of his classmates it was all they could talk about, but Jason had decided that college didn’t seem so important after everything that happened. Not to mention, he hadn’t sent in any applications. 

“Uh, I’m actually considering taking a gap year and then maybe applying next year?” His voice turned up at the end so that he didn’t seem like this was the dead set deal. 

Bruce blinked, looking surprised. “I thought college was something you were really excited about.” He phrased it as a statement, not a question or a thought, a declaration. “I assumed you would want to go as fast as you could.” 

“Um yeah, about that. I just don’t think I’m ready to start college _college_ you know? After everything that’s happened,” Bruce flinched so minutely that if Jason hadn’t been a trained vigilante he wouldn’t have caught it. “I figured I might give myself some time to kind of gain some space and perspective.” 

Bruce stared at him. 

Jason stared back. 

“I think that’s a great idea.” Dick chimed in, his stupidly happy voice was a welcome distraction. Jason shot him a grateful look, while Bruce threw him a glare that said _this is not your fight. Stay out._ “Jay can even come stay with me in Haven if he wants to.” 

Bruce glared at his eldest son even harder, but Dick had built up an immunity and he largely ignored Bruce. “How does that sound?” Dick beamed, and Jason felt a small smile crawl up, unbidden at the thought.

_This just might be his ticket out of Gotham._

“I could come live with you? And you wouldn't mind?” 

“Of course. I’d love to have some company anyways. It does get pretty lonely out there some days.” Dick smiled at him and Jason felt his own grow in response. 

Bruce’s eyes darted between the two of them before he clenched his jaw in response. “Fine.” 

“Oh Bruce, did you hear us ask for your approval?” Dick’s smile took on a sugary sweetness that looked positively fake. 

“No.” Bruce relented realizing that they were going to do this with or without him. 




2 weeks later Jason was lying on his back, in his new room in Dick’s apartment, staring up at the ceiling, feeling useless. He was alone out here; he figured this should freak him out, but for some reason he felt safe here. Dick was out patrolling as Nightwing and it was about midnight, hardly late for a bat. Suddenly his phone rang. “Hey, this is Jason.” 

“Jay, it’s Wing. Do you have your laptop on you?” He sounded breathless and there was thumping, like the noise of a fight going one, just outside of the microphone’s range. 

Jason fumbled for the device which was under his bed. “Uhm yeah, what do you need?” 

“How’re your hacking skills?” Jason could practically hear his smirk. 

“Top notch.” Jason smiled as excitement bloomed in his stomach. 




Dick talked Jason through everything he needed to do, and Jason followed his instructions to T. When Dick got all the information on the cartel and he came home, he scooped Jason into a tight hug. “We make a good team Little Wing.” Jason blushed at the compliment and forced himself to ignore the way his heart beat a little quicker at Dick’s proximity. 

The next night when Dick left for patrol Jason logged onto his laptop and called Dick, “You want some help with that cartel?” He was pleasantly surprised when Nightwing picked up on the first ring. Must have been a boring night. 

“You sure you got time to help me Wing? What with your busy schedule and all?” He teased. 

Jason flushed, “Yes I’m sure. Unless of course, you would prefer to go back to flying solo without guidance.” He quickly retorted, very thankful that Dick couldn’t see him. 

“Nah that’s ok. I need my good luck charm here with me you know.” 

“Shut up.” He muttered. 

They spent multiple nights like that. Dick gave Jason a comm and full access to all his files, in return Jason led Dick around the city to crime practically before it happened via earpiece. 

“It’s like you can tell the future Lil Wing.” Dick remarked once when he arrived on a crime scene right before the crime occurred. “Like an Oracle.” He mused in between punching goons. 

“Ohhhh.” Jason gasped. “That would be a good name.” 

Dick stopped mid punch, “Oh my gods that would be a great name!”


	2. Part II: To Collect

**Part II: To Collect**

Barbara died on a summer evening. It was warm and humid and the air was rather polluted. Saying this didn’t bother her; they were just facts. Of course if saying this tended to bother other people, then that was their problem. 

Sometimes if Barbara said this, other people would laugh with delight saying she was “extraordinarily hilarious.” Those were the people that Barbara tended to rarely contact again. 

After she was brought back to life and then she returned to Gotham, Barbara had kept a very tight circle of people. She didn’t seek out anyone from her past, they sought her out. And isn’t that what everyone wanted in the end? To be so popular that people tried to desperately contact  _ you. _ Well except Barbara wasn’t really being hounded due to her “popu

larity,” well maybe infamy was closer to the reason she had fans. One of these seekers, in fact one of the first people to contact her, had been Nightwing aka Dick Grayson aka her best friend from another life. He was dressed in the skintight black and blue of his vigilante persona and the first thing he asked her was who she was. Barbara, who at that moment was the Red Hood, laughed. A deep and hearty laugh, “Never took you for the philosophical type, Wonder Boy.”

Genuinely, she’d thought that the hero was aware of who she was. She knew that the Bat had found out when he’d managed to catch a flash of her bright red hair, and so she figured that he would tell his oldest son.

Ooh hoo, she was very wrong on the account.

“What do you mean?” Nightwing tilted his head sideways like he was a bird. Maybe his years as Robin  _ had _ taken a toll on him. 

“Come on you’re the Winged Wonder, you should well know who I am.” The  _ Winged Wonder  _ had been a nickname Barbara gave to Dick when he first told her he was Robin. (To be honest, she’d suspected for years, but never had actual confirmation on it.) 

Nightwing stumbled back in surprise, “What did you just say?” 

“That was my nickname for you, don’t tell me you forgot it already?” Barbara was genuinely surprised by his reaction. “Wait, do you not actually know who I am under the mask?” She reached out to him with one of her gloved hands, but he jerked back. 

“Get away from me you lying little-” He might’ve said more, but in that moment the Red Hood pulled off her helmet, revealing bright ginger hair with a single white streak, shorter than before, but still the same iconic hair he’d known. “I don’t - I don’t know who you are.” His voice was choked like he was about to start crying. 

Barbara peeled off the domino that kept her identity hidden, “Dick, I’m-” She was cut off by Dick slapping her straight across the face. 

“How could you- how could you keep this from  _ me? _ ” He was crying now, true genuine tears that stained the edges of his mask. He gathered her in his arms, and Barbara buried herself in his arms. “I missed you. I missed you so damn much. I hate you for keeping this from me.” Barbara let herself be comforted in his love and emotions. He smelled like Kevlar and sweat with an undertone of cinnamon deodorant and gunpowder and blood and all the hundreds of other little things that made him  _ him.  _ And Barbara would be a lying fuck if she said she didn’t miss him. 

“Come with me to Bludhaven Babs.” He murmured into her newly shortened hair, “Just for the night.” 

“Just for the night.” She agreed. 




Dick’s apartment was definitely a site for sore eyes. She informed of that, and he laughed. God, Babs had missed that laugh. The pure joy in it was otherworldly. 

“You’re only saying that because it’s neat right now.” Dick pulled a chair out for her at his small dining table; Barbara noted that on the left side there was a chair missing. Dick asked her if she wanted anything. 

“Just water.” 

“You got it.” Barbara looked around the small home while Dick went to go get water for her. Throughout the entire space it was clear that there was another presence in the space. There were two distinct indents in the sofa, and the remote was placed between them. The bedroom door was slightly ajar and Babs could faintly see a set of clothes that was obviously not Dick’s on the bed. 

“So who else is here? You dating someone cute?” Barbara teased him when he came back. 

“What?” Dick set her water glass on the table and took a seat across from her. 

“Don’t play dumb with me Wonder Boy, it’s pretty obvious that you’re living with someone, so spill. I want to know all the hot deets.” She winked at him, “You getting more action than me?” 

“That would definitely be hard since out of the two of us, you  _ clearly _ have the better bod.” He dragged his gazed up and down over her like he was checking her out. 

Barb shoved his shoulder lightly, “You asshole.” 

Dick held his hands up in mock surrender, “Just calling it like I see it.” The conversation then lulled for a bit before Dick brought up the elephant in the room. “What did you mean when you said I should know who you were? Does someone else already know?” 

Babs looked down at the chipped wooden table. There were deep, long indents like someone had taken a knife to it. “Did you stab the table?” 

“Don’t change the subject Babs.” 

“Dick, you don’t- you really don’t want to know the answer to that question.” She finally said. Before Barbara had died, Bruce and Dick had been going through some problems to put it lightly. She thought that the years might’ve mellowed them both out, but it seemed like they were still at each other’s throats. 

“He knew didn’t he?” Dick didn’t say who  _ he  _ was, they both were were well aware. He didn’t sound angry, just tired and so,  _ so  _ done. Dick traced one of the knife patterns in the brown surface with his finger. Following the twists and curves of it, and when it ended he would jump to the next nearest indention. “I hate him so much right now, you know.” 

When he looked up at her, his clear blue eyes were filled with tears. “I hate that he didn’t even think about telling his own fucking son that his best friend had returned from the dead. I fucking hate him.” 

“Dick. You- you don’t mean that.” Barbara reached out and caught his wrist before he could keep moving his hand around. There were fat slow tears rolling down both their cheeks. 

“You’re crying.” He mumbled pathetically. 

“So’re you.” 

“Shut up.” His chair scraped against the floor as he stood up and held a hand out to Babs. “Stay with me. Just the night.” She accepted the hand and easily hauled herself up.

“Just the night.” 




School was out in Gotham for the summer. Barbara had graduated with full honors a few weeks ago and was now on her way home from the small party a couple of her friends had thrown her. That had been an hour ago. 

Now Barbara was tied to a rickety wooden chair with a rough cotton gag shoved between her teeth. Somewhere around the Joker was tittering in delight at his “catch.” His words not hers, she couldn’t even talk with this stupid gag in place. 

“You know I can’t even begin to tell you how happy I am that you just fell into my lap.” He cackled dirtily and Barbara felt sick all over. The Joker dragged a crow bar across the concrete floor of the warehouse. There was a loud screeching noise that followed it and made Barbara wince. The Joker noticed and gave another earsplitting cackle. 

“Now then, Barbie-hon let’s see just how tough you are.” The Joker raised the metal and brought it down to strike straight on her shoulder. 




When the Joker set up the bomb 2 days later, Barbara thanked every god there was. She would die, she was certain of that. She’d known that since the moment the Joker had captured her. But at least this way, she knew exactly when she would die. 

As the Joker began to weave his wires, he began to chatter. “So Barbie Doll, where d'ya think that Batsy’s gotten off to?” 

In the first few hours of her kidnapping Barbara had wondered that, but now 48 hours later she couldn’t summon the energy to think about that. At some point, the Joker had taken off her gag. But she still didn’t answer him. 




Batman never came. 




When the bomb went off, Barbara finally felt in peace. 




Barbara woke up screaming drowning in a pool of bright green water. She couldn’t think, couldn’t feel anything except for anger. She wasn’t sure how many days passed like that with her in that state. 

But when she came to properly, she met Lady Shiva, the one who had revived her. For quite some time she was under her care. Shiva taught her how to fight and heal wounds and kill properly and hundreds of other things that Barbara would forever be grateful for. She also helped her pull herself together. At some point, Barbara decided that it was time for her to go back to Gotham. 

Her original plan had been to just go back, see her dad, and then maybe get a fake identity and go to college. Attempt to live a normalish life.

But then she found out that the Joker was still alive. He was still out there killing and terrorizing people, neither Batman nor the GCPD had taken care of him. Barbara wasn’t quite sure what she had expected, but seeing the Joker still running around with full awareness was not one of them. The rage that overwhelmed her was also a surprise. 

In the end, Barbara ended up contacting no one and she took on the name of Red Hood in hopes of finally killing the Joker. When Bruce found out who she was he did his best to stop her, but he held no influence over her. He did however swear to not tell her dad that she was alive. She had no desire for him to find out that his only daughter was running around trying to kill a mad man and was also alive. Well if she was running around, that usually meant that the runner was alive, but not always. After all, what if she was a zombie. 

Well, technically, she was a kind of zombie. Just a more intelligent one than those shown in the media. 

And then Dick found out who she was, and took her home with him. And there Barbara felt happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, this is one of my least favorite chapters of the whole fic. I really feel like I could've elaborated more on Babs' backstory, but then...didn't.   
> so yeah... sorry for this awfully short chapter


	3. Part III: To Repair

**Part III: To Repair**

Dick’s apartment had certainly filled up over the years. He’d started out with just him, then Jason had moved in, and now Barbara was visiting every weekend if not every other day. Together the three of them had developed routines and traditions. 

Friday nights were movie nights, there was a rotation on who would get to pick the movie and last week’s chooser was in charge of the food. Although, Dick was starting to suspect that the whole thing might’ve been rigged because he was fairly sure he hadn’t gotten to pick for nearly 3 weeks. 




“I swear to god Dick, every single time it’s your turn we watch a Disney movie.” Jason complained loudly from the kitchen when he heard the traditional Disney Theme Song came on. Last week, Jason had picked Tom Cruise’s _Minority Report,_ so this week he was doing the snacks. 

Barbara, who was already curled up on the sofa in her pajamas, laughed lightly. “Don’t take it too harshly Lil’ Wing, you know you love cuddling up with us no matter what movie is playing.”

Jason pouted comically as he wheeled over to the space between her and Dick with a bowl of cheesy popcorn in his lap. When Dick reached to grab a handful, Jason smacked his wrist. “No popcorn for people who choose lame movies.” 




Patrol nights were spent with Oracle chattering in their ears and Nightwing and Red Hood beating up people in Bludhaven. The distorted voice talking throughout the night in their comms helped make the job a little easier. Oracle guided them to recent scenes, and about to happen crime scenes. 

The transition of Red Hood patrolling from Gotham to Bludhaven happened slowly. At first she would only do it on the nights that she was planning on staying the nights, and then she began to just randomly drop in on Nightwing’s patrol routes. Soon Hood had her own patrol route in Haven. Even the city recognized her as one of the main vigilantes. 

Post-patrol routines were a little more complicated. Around 2 am ish all three of them would sign off, and Wing and Hood would head home. The two of them would look each other over for injuries. After undressing and showering and tending to bruises and wounds, they would crawl into bed where Jason was already waiting for them. He would usually be awake and reading a book with his rectangle wire rim glasses perched on his nose. When Dick and Babs joined him, he would put the two items away and all of them would curl up together for the night.




Days off together were some of the best times. The moments when all three of them could just stay at home together laying on the sofa or curled up in bed rewatching Supernatural on Netflix. 

(Tim had gotten Dick into it on one of his usual visits to the Manor, and then Dick had started watching it at home with Jay and Barbara. Now all three of them were finished with the seasons on Netflix and were now waiting on the new one. (Dick had been extremely disappointed when he found out that the show was finishing. Both Jason and Barbara had listened to him rant about it for hours.)) 

It was on one of these days that Dick had had a sudden revelation. Him, Jason, and Barbara were half watching the Wendigo episode, and half playing Scrabble on their massive king size bed. He’d been trying to spell out the word _devout,_ but Jason had taken the spot where Dick’d been planning on putting his _e._

Then a thought struck him, “We have a shared bed. As in all three of us, every night go to sleep in one bed together.” 

“Yeah Goldie, we’ve only been doing it for like 6 months now.” Jason reached over Barbara’s legs to grab the small bag of Scrabble tiles. 

“Yeah I get _that._ I'm just saying-” Dick hesitated. “It's just that, um.”

Barbara looked up from the board, “What's wrong?” 

“Nothing, nothing. I just I know I had a point with this.” He frowned; Dick knew he was missing something, but he couldn't quite figure it out. He finally just decided to shrug it off and go back to the game. If it was important, he'd remember it later. 




It hit him again after dinner one day. There'd recently been a pretty big drug bust in Haven that they’d taken care of efficiently, and as a reward to themselves they'd all gone out to dinner at a pretty nice restaurant. 

As she was serving them, the waitress had jokingly asked who was third wheeling tonight. Babs had laughed lightly and said they were all just out as friends together. The girl didn't really look like she believed them, but she didn't say anything. When she came to give the cheque, she’d winked at Jason and walked off, swaying her hips just a little. 

Dick wasn’t at all surprised by that, Jason had grown up into a _very_ good looking guy, but what did surprise him was the fact that Barbara looked stunned. No, stunned wasn’t the right word, she looked angry, or maybe even _jealous._

And that sent an odd little emotion coursing through him. _Jealous, huh._ Babs being envious, that was such a strange thought Dick had become distracted by that he didn’t even notice Jason staring at him with his face beet red from the waitress’ flirtations.




After realizing this new development, Dick became absolutely engrossed in the idea of having Jason and Babs realize each other’s feelings and getting them to go out with each other. He’d caught Jay staring at Barbara at lunch one day and as soon Dick had noticed, he’d flushed and snapped his gaze away. And then one day, he’d noticed Babs wistfully looking at Jason, who was right next to him, while they were having a traditional movie night. When he made eye contact with her, she blushed and looked away. 

So, Dick decided to do it the old fashioned way and invite them to lunch dates, and then “unfortunately have to drop out.” He knew that after a couple of these occasions the two would notice what he was doing, but hopefully by then they would already be together. 

The first time he used his plan it worked out spectacularly. Dick had been “sadly called into work,” and he’d removed himself from the date. Both Jason and Babs had insisted on cancelling saying “we could all just do it another day,” and “nah, there’s food at home, we can wait for you Dickie.” But, Dick forced the two of them to go, “Don’t stop having fun on my account.” 

The whole lunch date, Dick made sure to stay out of sight, he even walked over to the BPD offices so that if Jason checked the cameras he would see that Dick hadn’t been lying. He even returned about 2 hours after the date, even if he’d wanted nothing more to waltz in and ask for all the details. 

Unfortunately, there was no obvious change in their behaviour. Nothing had happened that affected them. So Dick decided to try again. This time when he did, however, Jason outright asked him if he was cancelling on purpose. When he floundered for an answer, Jason rolled his eyes and just told Dick to be there before dessert was over because they weren’t bringing any leftovers. 

Dick made sure to be there.




His next plan was to go talk to Jason and Barbara separately and tell them that he would be perfectly ok if they wanted to start dating each other. Maybe that would give them the push that they needed to go out with one another. 

He decided to start with Jason first. 

“Hey Jay, can I come in?” Dick knocked on the door to the room that led to Jason’s “office.” 

“Hmm. What oh yeah sure, go ahead.” Jason was sitting tucked up in his massive arm chair reading a new book that Dick’d never seen before. 

“What book is that?” He leaned his shoulder against the doorframe and waited for Jason to answer. He didn’t. He was buried in his book. 

“So how are you?” Dick decided to try again. 

“Fine.” Jason turned the page. 

“Ok, I’m dying of radioactive poisoning.” 

“That’s nice.” He turned another page. 

Dick gave him a minute before Jason snapped his head up, “Wait what did you say?” 

“How are you?” 

“No, after that.” 

“Nothing.” 

“ _Diick._ ” He whined. 

Dick laughed, “Sorry, sorry. It’s just too easy to rile you up. Ahh, anyways, I came here for a specific reason. Can I sit?”

Jason grabbed a random piece of paper and stuck it in his book as a bookmark. “Sure, talk away.” Dick sat on one of the chairs that were set in the corner. 

“I know you have a crush on Barbara.” Jason, who had been idly scanning a page in the book he hadn’t yet closed, looked up startled. 

“I- what?” 

“You have a crush on Babs, don’t worry I haven’t told anyone.” Dick tried to placate him. 

“No I don’t.” 

“Don’t try to deflect, I’ve seen how you keep looking at her, and I know you would like to date her.” 

“Dick I- jeez, wait is that what you think?” Now Jason sounded more amused than surprised. 

“Well what else am I supposed to be thinking?” Dick countered. 

Jason snorted, “Christ you really are blind aren’t you. Come on, let’s go find Babs and then we can explain the whole thing to you.”




“Wait, wait a minute, you thought Jason and I wanted to  _ date  _ each other.” Barbara managed to gasp out in between laughter. Next to her, Jason’s shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. 

“Ok, what’s going on?” Dick sat on a chair at the dining table where both Jason and Barbara were sitting too. He was thoroughly confused, and he didn’t like it. 

“C’mon Dick, don’t be ridiculous. You know exactly what’s happening.” Jason rolled his eyes. But, when the older didn’t say anything, Jason paused, and frowned. “Dick, you know we’re dating right?’ 

Dick’s brain short circuited.  _ Dating?  _

“Yeah, Wonder Bread. Dating. That’s what we’ve been doing for like the past 6 months you know?” 

“Not white.” Dick automatically responded, but he kept thinking. And then slowly everything dawned on him. How the 3 of them were sharing a bed, how they kept going out for ‘date night,’ why Alfred would set them up in one room whenever they visited the Manor, and of course why Jason and Barbara had been watching each other and him. 

“We just thought you wanted to take it slow on the physical side, so we respected that.” Barbara explained. 

“And the bed sharing has always been more of a platonic thing anyways.” Jason added. 

Dick felt a surprised laugh bubble out of him, “I can’t-, I can’t believe I never realized. God, I’m so sorry.” He dragged a hand down his face. “We could’ve been so much closer if I had just realized.” 

Babs smiled at him and gently touched his arm, “Well now that you do know, would you like to go out on a date with us, Boy Wonder?” 

Dick felt a blush set his skin aflame, and joy alight in his stomach. He gently kissed the soft curve of Barbara’s smile, and then he leaned over and kissed Jason’s more prominent smirk. “Yes, I would love to go on a date with you both.”

_ fin.  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that's that I guess. Thanks for actually managing to make it through this entire thing. I kinda wanted to expand more on the whole premise, but my brain was _not_ cooperating with me, and this felt like a really natural place to end it too. Anyways, I highly doubt I'll ever come back to this now that it's done, so don't hold your breath for a sequel or anything.
> 
> I hope you, Riv, of all people enjoyed it the most :)) and Happy Holidays to you!!


End file.
